


My Life as Galar's (not) Champion

by Quiet_Eccentric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adult Life in the Pokemon World, Arcanine is the Goodest Girl, Championship Level Pokemon were not made for Condos, Chaotic Good Obstagoon, Feelings and Fluff and Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Insurance Claims in the Pokemon World must be Wild, Maternal Golisopod, Mischief Making Excadrill, Multi, My Life as a Background Pokemon Trainer, O/C Centric, Sassy-ass Sylveon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strong Friendships, The Struggle with Desiderium, Timeline Parallel to Main Storyline, Toxtricity is not the Brightest Bolt in the Box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Eccentric/pseuds/Quiet_Eccentric
Summary: After years of challenging Leon and losing, Kari left behind her dreams of becoming Galar's Champion and moved on with life, growing her career and relationships with family and friends instead. But what do you do when you feel like your greatest adventures in life lay behind you? When you know your Championship level team is withering with boredom in your studio flat?((A cathartic writing adventure for the author that explores familial relationships and responsibilities, the tight bonds and support of good friends, and the beauty of small moments otherwise lost in the tedium of adult life... with Pokemon.))
Kudos: 4





	My Life as Galar's (not) Champion

The strangest part of seeing Leon's matches on the television wasn't just the realization that she'd been fated to fail by starting the challenge the same year that he did. Kari wasn't bitter about it, not anymore. With every year that he went undefeated, that competitive, self-deprecating streak in her was soothed by the knowledge that no one else could beat him either. 

So, not beating Leon wasn't a personal failure anymore. If anything, it was a regional failure borne by every trainer in the country, and had been for ten years.

No, what made watching the Leon on television strange was feeling a glimmer of admiration --or, Arceus help her, attraction-- as his hair fanned out in the blast of Charizard's Wing Attack, striking his signature pose as he thrashed his competitor....

....and remembering this was the same asshole who offered to be their "tour guide" in the Wild Area, leading them around for a whole week before he finally admitted that he had fuck-all idea where they were and the tour was, in fact, a sham.

She could still picture the sheepish, crooked grin as he rubbed the back of his neck with a small laugh, shrugging as if to say, "what dumbass actually thought there's a tour guide out here?". Even then he'd been a little cocky, unwilling to admit he'd also been lost when they'd found him, all of them still young and invincible and probably fine without adult supervision in the wilderness (or so they'd told themselves).

The Lee of her memory, with a scrawnier chest and fuller cheeks, contrasted sharply with the confident Champion on the screen. Ten years had taken the visage of a friend, someone she thought she knew well back then, and made him a stranger.

But was it just time? Had it done the same to her and to the rest who had competed back then? Or had success and fame changed Lee a little more? Would she had been so different, had the mantle of Champion been placed on her shoulders?

"Ok, someone's getting a bit too into the match. Put some space between you and the telly, please." Kari rolled her eyes but obeyed her friend, reaching up to accept the cup of tea she was offered. Amelia raised a brow as she nestled into the gingham loveseat with her own cup between her hands. "Don't tell me you're thinking of going back into the battle circuit?"

"Hell, no," Kari shot the idea down even as Loki rumbled in interest, electric blue mohawk briefly sparking. "No, honey, those days are done. My pride can't take anymore. I don't know how Rai does it." 

A very put-out Loki fizzled back into unamused boredom, disappearing under the snuggly afghan she had claimed. Amelia snorted delicately as an ad for Metapods Miracle for Men blared noisily in the background. They sipped their tea, each in their own thoughts. Empress Rajini, today, a blended green tea... Amelia must have been in a sophisticated mood, as evidenced by the tiny china cups she had used. Kari relished in the cozy feeling that wrapped around her as she breathed in the familiar scent of steeping tea leaves, vanilla, and something vaguely floral that always permeated Amelia's home.

But today that peaceful feeling didn’t last as long. Amelia's question nagged at her, and before long, she blurted, "Do you ever miss it?"

"By your ever-descriptive 'it', I assume you mean Pokemon battling."

"Yeah, but like, the League. Competitive battling. Dynamaxing." Kari grinned. "Trying to give the Champion a new type of hell every year."

"Unlike some of you, I did not make beating Leon my personal vendetta every season. But, yeah, there's things I miss. Maybe not the battling itself--"

"Girl, don't tell me you didn't enjoy wiping the floor with dragon-happy idiots every year."

"--but I do miss other things. Like traveling, getting to explore," Amelia continued, a small smirk the only sign she'd acknowledged Kari's interruption. "Getting to spend all that time just devoted to my 'Mons was nice, too."

"Yeah," Kari tugged at her ponytail thoughtfully. "Not like we can just go wandering off into the Wild Area on a month-long lark to go train anymore."

"Pffft. No. Work."

"Work," Kari agreed sadly. Loki made an exaggerated "blehhhh" sound from under the blanket. "I agree, Loki. Fuck work." 

Amelia's delighted laugh rang throughout the cottage. Her Ribombee peeked its head into the room, trilling happily at the sound. Warmth for her friend filled Kari's chest even as she struggled with an odd, forlorn wistfulness.

"I guess I just hate feeling like our years of adventure peaked so early," Kari admitted. "Now the most excitement I have is beating my current record for 'most expensive Pokemon property damage claim'."

"...which is?"

"Someone used Surf. Indoors."

"Oof."

"On one of the top floors of the Rose of the Rhondelands hotel in Wyndon."

Amelia cackled, then grimaced appreciatively. "I bet that cost triple my salary for the year."

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure it was a mostly drunk Nessa."

"WHAT."

"In her defense, there was a slightly charred chair upstairs in the room where they were partying after the Championship. It was completely drenched so... you know... the hotel didn't burn down or anything." Kari snickered. "But our Queen of calm, cool, and collected still has that reactive streak, at least off camera."

"Hmm, I haven't seen her in ages. In person at least, not just on billboards." Amelia tapped her chin. "Arceus, I don’t think I've seen her since we celebrated when she took over the Hulbury gym."

Kari calculated in stunned silence. "Mia. That was almost four years ago." She raised a hand when Amelia bristled defensively. "I know you were in school and doing practicum for ages, and running a gym is no cakewalk either, so ya'll have your reasons. But.... four years? It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

Hatterene glided into the room silently, eyes softly searching her trainer. Amelia tugged the end of her tentacle, gently swinging it. Hatterene chirrup-giggled, the unearthly high sound raising the hairs on Kari's arms, no matter how acclimated to it she became. Her Gardevoir, though having a similar presence, at least sounded like its voice originated in this dimension.

Deciding her trainer was in no actual distress, Hatterene planted herself behind the loveseat with a shudder. Kari’s lips lifted as her Afghan-bundled Toxtricity scooted slightly away. Poor thing would probably never figure out it had attacks with a type advantage on Hatterene.

"We should have a girls' night," Amelia announced after draining her cup. "If it's been four years since I've seen Nessa, it's been even longer since I've seen Vishali. Didn't she go to challenge Kanto's gyms when she couldn't beat Leon?"

"Yeah, but she's back now, with a shiny Champion medal. I'll reach out to her and Nessa. You still working with Sonia?"

"Her grandmother," Amelia corrected, sighing when Kari flinched. "Professor Magnolia's forgiven you and Hooligan for the lab incident, you know. I don't think she even remem--... well, she's forgiven you at least. But I'll see if Sonia's on board."

"Damn, it'll be a whole squad reunion then," a broad grin spread across Kari's cheeks. She pulled her Rotom out of her pocket and clicked into her messages. "Let's see what the girls say."

\---------------------------

As it turned out, "the girls" were just as elated by the idea as Kari and Amelia, and insisted they all meet up by the end of the month before the next challenge season began. With a date and destination set, the following week passed in that bizarre fashion where the workday morning plodded on, only for the afternoon to vanish in an instant. Kari lost herself to the workday routine. Friday arrived before she fully processed its presence. She arrived at her studio apartment in Hammerlocke, dumping her briefcase by the door with a sigh, then startled at the sight of her very excited Pokemon gathered around a large duffel bag.

"What are we doing, loves?" Six pairs of bright eyes pegged her with looks ranging from confusion to concern. "Looks like ya'll are packing for the weekend."

A few of her 'mons nodded apprehensively. Hooligan narrowed her pink eyes.

"Guys, today is-" Kari paused in taking off her shoes as her partners stared in bewilderment. "Blessed Arceus. Today is not Thursday. It's Friday, isn't it?" Her Arcanine, Ember, barked a laugh from where she had squeezed herself between the bed and the wall. 

Kari stomped her heel back into her boot. "Let's blow this joint then, lovelies, I can hear the Farm calling."

Delighted yips and croons met her declaration as her 'mons scrambled to resume packing. Arcanines were not made for studio apartments- truthfully, none of her team were- so Leanan the Gardevoir swayed between them all, taking stuffies from claws and blankets from between teeth and shoving them into the bag. Kari left them to it, grinning with fondness. Everything she needed, everything she valued, was already in Turffield. 

Besides, there was no way she was cramming her way between an Arcanine, a Golisopod, a Toxtricity, an Obstagoon, an Excadrill, and a fussy Gardevoir in this tiny flat.

Everyone lined up in a relatively orderly fashion to be put back in their pokeballs for the trip home. Kari tucked them into their slots on her belt with a pat and flipped off the lights. Without her team bustling around, the flat loomed empty and sterile in the sudden dark, holding only the essentials for their comfort throughout the week. She locked the door behind her and traversed the familiar path to the Corviknight taxis.

She scanned the collected taxis but didn't see Julio and his Corviknight with the chipped beak. Hopefully he was traveling safely, wherever in Galar he was. She approached the nearest driver. 

"Good afternoon! Are you up for a trip to Turffield?"

The older gentleman tipped his hat. "Absolutely. Perfect afternoon for a flight. One way or will you be needing a trip back?"

"One way for today. Escaping the city for the weekend," she accepted his wrinkled hand as he helped her into the cab. His Corviknight ruffled its wing impatiently, steel feathers clinking. Its driver had barely settled into his seat before the giant bird leapt into the air with a screech. Kari chuckled under her breath at the drivers indignant shout. The quick ascent made her stomach lurch, but soon the window filled with vibrant splashes of color as the Wild Area spread beneath them. She leaned her forehead against the glass as the cab steadied, gently rocking with each swoop of the Corviknight's large wings over her head.

Her eyes unfocused as she studied the patchwork of greens, blues, and browns below. This was her weekly meditation. Held hundreds of feet above the earth halfway between house and Home, all the world and its concerns shrank away everytime she traveled the skies. She wondered if the people and pokemon below, looking like tiny dots on a vast painting, looked up and wondered about the person in the cab the same way she wondered about them.

The ground rushed upward as the cab descended. Kari breathed deeply of the pungent sweetness of Turffield: flowers and nectar, molasses and manure, and the heady scent of rich soul and decay. Her 'mons vibrated in anticipation at her side, eager to be released.

The cab thumped onto the ground in a cloud of dust. The driver's muffled scolding alleviated her annoyance at the jostling. Kari knew the tedium of teaching a young, impatient partner the ropes, so she brushed off the driver's apology with a laugh.

"Don’t worry about it, I think this was our fastest trip here," she handed the driver a crumpled wad of cash as tip. "What he lacks in grace he makes up for in earnestness." The driver -Joseph, she noted- gave her a warm goodbye before the pair blasted off again. 

She hurried out of the main streets of the town, walking quickly until her feet found the familiar clay of the backroads that led to the outermost farms.

"C'mon out, ya'll!" Six pokemon materialized around her, wiggling and roaring happily. Strata the Excadrill and Hooligan the Obstagoon charged ahead down the road, leaving a trail of dust and an uncertain Gardevoir behind. "Go ahead, Leanan, just stay close to them and keep to the road."

Leanan swayed after them with a high cry made Kari beam with pride. She grabbed hands with Loki and her Golisopod, Chitter, and followed them, musing, "Our rescue baby is growing into herself just fine, isn't she?" They whuffed in response and puffed out their chests. "Yes, dears, you've both done a lovely job making her feel safe. Amelia will be so pleased with her progress." 

Her grandmother's farm was a few miles outside of the center of Turffield, where the land stretched out in unbroken acres of hayfields, pasture, and woodland. Kari and her team meandered past spread-out ranch houses with tidy gardens, waving at neighbors and trilling to the Rookidee that flew overhead in the fading daylight. As they approached a small lemon yellow house near the end of the dirt road, her Pokemon cried out with recognition and ran to smother the petite woman outside. Laughing, Kari jogged the last hundred feet with Ember bounding beside her. 

"Oh my!" Grandma grabbed her face between two sun-bronzed hands and kissed her cheeks. "There's the ringleader of this wild circus!"

"I brought your entertainment for the weekend," Kari responded cheekily as she was led to the porch swing.

"As if I need more entertainment than the little diva you've left me with," Grandma scooted onto the swing beside her, legs not quite reaching the ground. "She keeps trying to battle the new neighbor's Pokemon. It's been quite the show."

"Oh, someone bought the old Johnson's ranch?"

"About time too," she swept the straw hat from her head and plopped it onto Loki, her clear eyes twinkling at Kari mischievously. "I'll have to introduce you this weekend."

Loki thrummed her chest and posed with her nose in the air even as Strata leapt around her feet, the Excadrill being too short to swipe the hat from Loki's head.

"You know, we rushed here in such a scramble to see you that I completely forgot I'm supposed to be in Hammerlocke again tomorrow to see the girls," Kari frowned. "This is going to be a short trip. I feel cheated."

Bristling in annoyance, Loki fired off a stream of sparks at Strata, which did nothing to the dancing Ground type. With a disappointed grunt, Strata whacked Loki in the back of the knees with the dull side of her claws. The Toxtricity toppled onto the ground, placing the hat within snatching distance. Strata bounded away. The hat flapped dismally in her claws. 

Kari began to giggle but covered it with her hand as large reptilian eyes glared at her from the ground. "I'm sorry, Grandma, but I think I'm going to need to buy you a new hat again."

Grandma rubbed Loki's chin. "You looked fabulous while you had it, dear." 

Loki blinked languidly and plopped her head into the woman's lap for more pats, rumbling in both annoyance and pleasure.

"Anyways, if I have the chance, I'd love to meet your new neighbor. But we need to keep Flossy from bullying their 'mons." Kari shifted on the swing, glancing around. "Speaking of, where is Flossy?"

"She should be done corralling the Whimsicott for the night, so she's probably up to some mischief." Grandma whistled sharply three times. "That'll bring her running."

The setting sun painted the sky in fiery oranges and corals above them as grandmother and granddaughter swang together in companionable quiet. She could hear the squeaking of the Whimsicott in the barn over the snapping and growling of her 'mons. The now shredded hat was still a hotly contested commodity. Grandma's trio of Miltank watched carefully over their fence. Some things never changed, week to week, blending into years of routine that made it seem like time stood eternally still.

Kari glanced at her grandmother's familiar face, seeing deeper lines than she remembered. Her mother's face had developed soft lines in the same places, proof of the resemblance between the two women in both the way they laughed and the thoughtful crease of their brow. She wondered if one day she would look at her own face in the mirror and see this beloved woman looking back at her, alive only in memory and her own wrinkles. Kari laid her hand atop her grandmother's, rubbing her thumb over the weathered skin, and gazed unseeing over the lush garden her grandmother still maintained. Time stood still for no one. She would treasure this ritual as long as time allowed her.

Of course nothing stayed quiet for long, and Kari rocked back into the swing with a squeal as a white and pink blur struck her in the chest. She wrapped her arms around the bouncing bundle of Sylveon in her lap. "Flossy! Hey, sweet girl, I missed you too."

Flossy placed her paws on each of Kari's shoulders, resting her forehead against her trainer's for a moment before flicking the tip of her nose with a wet tongue. Kari tucked her close to her chest; holding Flossy, the first Pokemon she'd ever trained, always completed the sense of coming Home.

"Oh, Flossy-girl, you have whipped cream in your fur. You were harassing that Alcremie again weren't you?" Grandma tutted as she wiped at the Sylveon's bright fur. "You may not be the same evolution as your father, but you have his temperament to boot."

Flossy puffed up with pride and jumped from the swing, yipping and prancing around the circle of Pokemon who had gathered to greet her. Though a quarter the size of most of Kari's team, the little diva fluffed up her tail as each of the larger Pokemon knelt to pay their respects to her. Kari shook her head.

"Well, now that the queen has joined us, why don't we go inside and I'll make some dinner? I want to hear about your week, Grandma. How is the cotton harvest going?"

She turned towards the house with her grandmother's hand tucked into the crook of her arm and her team playing tag around her. For the first time since she had talked to Amelia the weekend prior, a deep feeling of contentment welled within her.

Surely, not even the Champion of Galar was as blessed in these moments as she was. And sometimes, these small moments were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic, though I've been lurking this sector of AO3 for several months now. Honestly, this began as an exploration of questions I had about the Pokemon world, and also, as a means of trying to entice my bestie into the Pokemon fandom with me. (If you're curious, it worked!)
> 
> The main characters will be flitting in and out of the story. If you're "well-read" in the SwSh fandom on AO3, you may recognize little nods to other stories I've read and loved.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
